Maybe if I am Bionic I won't feel any pain
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Her village needed her and she could not deny them, she was loyal and proud and from this point on, a missing nin. Oh how would they ever forgive her for protecting them?
1. Nothing else but me

In a small cabin near Mist borders, a group of popular missing ninja were united, they were called all sorts of names, Demons, Shinigamis, the eye that sees it all. They were formed by powerful people who not only had betrayed their home place, but also killed. They had been planning this for a month now, and time was ticking, their leader worrying.

"You know the plan." the Leader started saying and watched the other ones with tired eyes, as expected they all nodded.

"Sakura Haruno will be out target, we will not force her." he continued and one of the others began speaking, "Leader, and how is it that we will engage this mission?" there was silence, followed by a long sigh. "Compromise. We will use her weakness. Her loyalty and her proud personality will not deceit us. She will come willingly."

The information they had served the purpose. Sakura Haruno was perfect for the job, she was trained a killer, born a healer and developed an amazing humanity. They had been against her before, and it was not a pretty fight. She was a hell of an opponent and they knew it. They would have to be careful with this one.

xXx

She looked out of the establishment to look at the sky, it was clear and sunny, so far a good omen. She returned back to the stool she was sitting on, her best friend and ex-lover was beside her and silence reigned the table. "Neji, you are awfully quiet." she said and then chuckled at her own joke, Neji Hyuuga was always quiet, or at least it seemed.

He smirked and just as he was going to begin a simple chat as one would say, the order arrived and the bowl of steamy food was set in front of her. She smiled at her food, a yummy bowl of steamy beef ramen, a small gesture towards her 'brother' Naruto who was currently away with his girlfriend and her friend, Hinata Hyuuga, also Neji's little cousin.

She looked at him carefully, "will you not eat anything, Neji?" she asked and studied his frame. He could always use some food, and so she called the old man behind the counter. "We do not have enough time, Hokage-sama ordered us to be there on time." "And what time was that?" she asked, already knowing the answer, but she still wanted to hear it and she did, " One o'clock'". she smiled and looked at the time, they had enough time. When the man arrived, she looked at him and smiled at her request, "could I have another pair of chopsticks, please?" the man handed them to her happily.

Sakura was beautiful, no need for modesty with this one, she was an excellent doctor, almost as good as Tsunade-sama and she was very smart. She was every man's dream and yet she was not interested at the time, and she had a very good excuse. She handed Neji a pair of wooden chopsticks and pushed the bowl between them, and started eating. "Eat." she said softly and he complied, of course he left most of it to her as a perfect gentleman and when they were done. "that hit the spot." she said and he smirked at her selection of words, do not get him wrong, Neji Hyuuga was one sane, and pure minded man, but this was Sakura we were talking about. She drove him crazy, in a good way.

She smiled at him and reached to grab enough money to pay for the meal, Neji of course would not allow that and so he paid and gave the check to the man with tax and all included. She looked surprised, but nerveless thanked him. They walked out and started to take the normal route towards the Hokage tower.

Well, it was her who had the appointment, but he was merely accompanying her, and yet he felt the sudden urge to hold her, make her his and make the world know it but he knew his chance was over. As they walked, he suddenly regretted the route they had taken. It was filled with families, and little children running around the village. Couples looking in love walked all around them and Neji looked at Sakura.

She noticed too, she was trying to look straight ahead, trying to imagine they were not there. That the people and couples and children were not having a nice day and instead were at their own homes, where she could not see them. She tried, but failed. It was painful and it hurt so bad. She felt Neji's calloused hand grab her own, he gave her a squeeze, feeling sympathy for her.

His sudden whisper made her realize he was speaking to her, "You don't have to act brave, you know. You can be sad, you can cry, you can hit me if you want. I'll… be here for you, Sakura." and she knew he meant it but it didn't help heal her wounds, she was only 20 for god damned sakes! She deserved more than pain! And so she ran, she escaped her painful memories.

She pulled away from his warm hand and looked at him straight in the eye. "I am fine." when ahd she turned into such a liar? Oh yeah, the moment she turned 14. She learned how to live in this world, and even though she was an emotional woman, she only lied when she was hurt. When se did not want other's to see her pain, it made her feel weak and in this nation, in this country with the people who knew her past, she could not have that.

"No you are not. The incident happened not less that 2 years ago, and you are still hurt and I know you are because I know you. And because you know I feel that way too." his words stung, how could he know so much pain? He did not understand but she respected the way that he tried to. She shook her head, "No, don't you get it, Neji? I will always feel this pain, but now I am used to it. Why? Because I have lived with this pain and sorrow since I was 8. I know how to deal with it." and with that she disappeared.

It was only a moment later when she appeared on the hokage's mountain and she knew already it would be an isolated place where she could realease her emotions. "Agh, I need to stop this. If I keep getting this emotional then how would I keep on going with missions." that seemed to make her remember the appointment with Tsunade-shishou. She cursed herself and apparated into the main door of the hokage tower. She ran in and was greeted by the many people inside, she practically lived here and in the hospital.

She knocked once and walked into Tsunade-shishou's office, she was quite shocked by the aura in the room. It was a very somber aura and it made Sakura anxious, she noticed a cloaked figure in the corner of the room, patiently waiting and judging by the broad shoulders and height, she guessed a man. She sat down on her usual chair and looked calmly at the hokage.

"Sakura, I called you here for an important reason" she started saying and Sakura could tell something was bothering her about the mission, but she let her sensei talk. "You were requested for an important mission and believe, I would have done everything to keep you out of this ordeal but I have to think of everyone's sake." she said and Sakura was getting worried now, she interrupted this time. "Shishou, I am not following." Tsunade sighed and looked at the cloaked figure, said person walked towards them and stood in front, letting the cap fall and show his face.

Shock went through Sakura's body, making it go numb and her mouth was open, if the situation was not serious, Tsunade might have laughed. "Pein." Sakura whispered, confirming his identity. "Haruno-san, I believe you know me and you are aware of my status as a missing nin. Our group requires your assistance and I think your medical abilities should be used during your mission with us." he said and Sakura could not believe it, her, going to Akatsuki? No way in hell.

"No." she said before the missing nin could continue and said ninja kept on talking, as if she had never said anything. "I am also sure you are aware how powerful our group is and how much destruction we can cause." he said and that is when Sakura noticed his appearance. This was not Akatsuki leader Pein, this was Pein in a vulnerable way. He had bags under his eyes, as if he had not had a good night sleep, or any sleep by the matter, for at least a couple of weeks.

She studied him and tried to find what she was looking for, a weakness. She found none, and she narrowed her eyes. "IF you are done with trying to find any weaknesses then I may continue. As I was saying, we will need you for a while. Think of it as a temporary mission, and in exchange we will not hurt any citizen of Konoha. We will not attack leaf for a period of 8 years." she blinked, he was making a deal? What could he possible need from her? Sakura did not lose her resolve. "I will not betray my country by helping you."

Pein was losing his patience and he was now thinking of taking Sakura by force, he breathed in and out. He had to remember the plan and thus he continued. "We will require you for 2 years as a maximum time and you will be treated as a guest in whatever our location is." Sakura was not sure, but then again, why would her life be more valuable than any other? Why was she being so selfish if she knew it would help her village?

"And how would I be sure you kept your word?" she said and she knew it was Tsunade's concern too. "Akatsuki may be based on betrayal to our homes, but our word has never been broken" and with that Pein grabbed a hidden kunai and cut his palm with one slice, it was a deep gash and it bled. "Consider this as a blood promise" he said. Sakura for some reason believed him.

"I… I will go." she saw Tsunade's shocked face from the side of her eye but did not stop voicing her decision. "I will go but I will need time. How soon do you need me?" she hoped it wasn't too soon, she had to say good bye to everyone. "As soon as possible. Preferably tomorrow." she nodded and started to formulate a plan. "bring whatever you wish, just keep in mind we move a lot." he looked at Tsunade and narrowed his eyes as if remembering something. "and during the time you stay, you will be loyal to us. Meaning you will be part of Akatsuki."

Apparently this was new to Tsunade because she stood up and anger flared through her, "What are you saying, that Sakura will become a miss-!" "I understand." Tsunade was shocked by her apprentice's reaction. She looked at her mentor, "I understand because if I was him, I would have done the same, I would need something to assure me I would not be sold out and be found." Tsunade cursed herself, because it was logical.

"You will not become a missing nin, I will assure you that. You will be welcomed back anytime, Sakura-chan." Tsunade said, and it was a promise. Sakura nodded, "We will meet in neutral ground. Tomorrow at the 'Lovey Dovey Motel'. I will depart at midnight and I should arrive at dawn." Pein was not used to being ordered around but he was fine with this deal.

"Sakura. We need to go over the details, this will be classified as Black Ops ANBU mission, so it will be secretive. All the village will know is that you have been sent on various missions and thus you won't be around for a while." Sakura nodded, comprehending the situation. She nodded at pein and he disappeared.

Sakura left the office that night with slight regret, just to have it washed away by the fact that what she just did would save lives and it would be worth it. She needed to prepare herself for what would come next.

xXx

Sakura woke up to a beautiful morning, the birds were chirping and flowers on her balcony were blooming. She looked at herself in the mirror, her emerald eyes were the same as during her genin eyes, only this time hardened with life/death experiences. Her pale pink hair was still short, an above-the-shoulder do, it was flirty and filled with layers, she thought it suited her.

She had grown, and that was good at her 20 years of age. She had grown boobs and an ass, but she didn't really care about that. It was her strength she was proud of, and she had a good reason, she could demolish a ton of solid rock with her pinky finger. She smiled at the necklace she always carried around, it had a ring around it. A promise ring.

She walked into the shower and took what looked like her last shower in her home for a least a couple of years. She started packing. It was around midday when she was done, her clothes were packed, the essentials and some memories she always carried around. Weapons and scrolls were packed into a summoning stud she always wore as a belly button earring. No one knew about that one and she planned on keeping it that way.

She walked out the door and down the street, she had to say goodbye to a few people and that was it. She spent a couple of hours searching for Naruto, to find him training in their old genin grounds. She smiled at the irony. "Naruto!" she said as she waved and he stopped training, all 6 clones waving back, the real one hugged her and she hugged back. "We need to talk." she said and watched Naruto's grin disappeared, he had heard those words before and he was ready for them now.

"I'm leaving on a mission." his grin appeared again, like his worries had been solved. "Oh, I thought you would say something horrible." he thought that was simple and it was. "Actually it's a couple of missions, I should be gone a couple of years." she whispered the last part and watched his broken hearted face, he blinked and looked down on her, yes, he was still taller. "I was only told of that and I am leaving tonight." she hugged him and before the tears could fall she waved and ran "I'll talk to you later!"

Now she had to find Ino, Kakashi and Neji. Kakashi was on a mission as always, so she wrote him a letter and left it on his erotica stash inside his home and Ino was in the flowershop. Their farewell was if not the same even more emotional than Naruto's and finally Neji was up. She didn't know if he could take it. She walked up to the Hyuuga manner and was gladly welcomed by some of the Hyuuga elders, she was like part of the family. "Excuse me, Hiashi-sama, where could I find Neji-san?" she asked with a smiled and hiashi answered truthfully. "Sakura-san, it has been a while since you visited. Neji should be training with Hinata in the grounds, if you wanted to talk to him." she nodded, "If he is busy training, I will leave him. I could always come back later." it was dirty lie and she knew it.

Hiashi shook his head, "Go, he should not mind. It was… nice seeing you, Sakura-san." he still felt as if she was a Hyuuga matriarch, even though she was not. And hiashi was right, they were training, but as soon as she came close, Neji sensed her and stopped fighting, Hinata must have sensed her too because she complied. She was actually glad they were together, she would like to say goodbye to her too.

"Hinata-chan, Neji. Sorry to bother you while training." she apologized and they both shook their heads, "Don't worry, Sakura-san." Neji said and Hinata smiled. "I wanted to talk to you both. Actually, I came to say goodbye." she rubbed her neck, a gesture that had been passed on from Naruto when she was nervious. Neji was the first to talk. "Goodbye?" he did not like the sound of that.

Sakura had a good reason to be nervous, "Hai. As from tonight, I will be leaving in a series of missions." Hinata looked worried and Neji was confused but it was the Hyuuga heiress who voiced their confusion. "And how long would that take, Sakura-chan?". Sakura sighed and prepared herself for this, "About two years." she watched closely at Neji's reaction, Hinata was more than horrified. Her friend could die out there, Sakura stepped closer and hugged Hinata tightly, "Please take care of Naruto for me, you know how close he is too me, and he will probably have it hard for a bit." she was crying by now, "and if he starts whining about ramen, a good smack on the back of the head should be enough."

She let go of her and stepped closer to Neji, he was looking furious. When she came closer to hug him, he grabbed her and performed the hand seals to dissaparate. They found themselves in the forest, where it had all begun. Sakura was shocked to the least, but Neji was furious. "You are doing it again, running away from your problems." Sakura sighed, "I am not. This is not about me, this is about the village and its safety." Neji was shaking.

"I know that it had been tough, Sakura. I know." Sakura knew where this was going, it would not be centered around the incident. "I should have protected you, and I failed and you do not know how much that hurts." Sakura stopped him. "I am not leaving because of that, I am leaving because I need to, someone need my medical attention and I was requested! I cannot say no, the village is now involved!" she said and then realized her mistake, she had talked too much.

Neji narrowed his eyes, something was not right here and he would find out what that was.


	2. I will fight for all of you

She left as quickly as she could, she cursed herself, once again she had spoken too much around Neji. What was wrong with her? Did she ever learn? She sighed, the whole good bye affair had taken far too long and it was 8:27 pm. She did not have much time to spare.

There was only one place left to go and she took her time for this one, she arrived at her destination and knocked on the huge door. She walked in and saw her mentor, her friend, and her hokage drinking away.

She sat down and her hand found Tsuande's. "Tsunade-shishou, I will be fine." she said and hoped it was true, she needed to come back to her life. She would not die out there and when her mentor's face came up she saw her tear-stricken cheeks and tear-filled eyes. "Oh, Sakura-chan. You are far too young! I should… I should have never taught you anything, you should had stayed innocent and naïve to the world. You don't deserve this!" she said and Sakura thought she heard a sob from their fiery hokage.

Sakura stood up silently, "Tsunade-shishou, in a couple of weeks, could you give these letters to the people addressed? And could you do me a favor and regularly send flowers to my parent's graves and to… Leona's grave too?" she asked in a small voice, her loved ones were dead and they would want flowers once in a while.

Tsunade nodded and Sakura left the shoe box filled with small memoires and letters on her desk. She went over and hugged her sensei hard, sorrow filling her. She stepped back and got a hold on herself, as she walked out the office. She promised to return to this very office and congratulate Naruto when he became hokage.

She walked towards her home, taking every piece of memory with her, Konoha would fill her senses and her heart. And that is how she intended it to be.

XxX

They waited in the shadows, she should be leaving around now and they would have to wait a couple of hours at least. One of them was anxious, others were dazed, how could a small girl become a part of their organization? But what they were all thinking was Would she keep the loyalty their leader said she would?

No one knew. But they waited, the shadows becoming their allies for the night, because waiting was all they could ever do.

XxX

She ran at a moderate speed, she would have to look out for possible threats, her own strength and when she arrived to their meeting point, she would have to be wary. As she ran away from her home town she couldn't help but think of Sasuke Uchiha. "I wonder what ever happened to him?" she mumbled.

It was dark and yet she could see the light, it was the beginning of a new day… and her life. It was around 2 am when she arrived at the inn and she waited outside, she could sense them, not with chakra but with their life energy. It was her own technique and it worked wonders.

"I know you are here, I can sense you." she said into the trees and soon, she was greeted by five figures, all dressed in Akatsuki cloaks. "Haruno-san, glad you could make it." it was obviously Pein who answered. "Yeah, now my question is how long are we going to travel?" "Not much." a big one said, "you must be Kisame." Sakura said and he grinned, attracted to the young fiery ball. Sakura smiled, she was intrigued by these men, criminals or not they would be interesting to work with.

She found herself walking towards them, and she nodded at all of them. "You already know who I am, but I will introduce myself either way. I am Sakura Haruno. Apparently, your medic for a while." she said and with that, she waited.

One by one, they came closer, probably due to compromise more than anything else. She also was blind sighted and her instinct was to fight, she hissed instead. "don't worry little kitten, it is just procedure." one of them said, _Kisame_ she remembered.

She was being carried and even though her mind was screaming at her to not do it, she fell asleep.

XxX

Itachi was looking at the young doctor, she seemed too naïve, too confident. Why would she trust them so much? And why did she look so familiar? He looked at her pink hair and remembered, it was his little brother's old teammate. She looked at all of them in the eye, as if we were all mere humans with no capacity at all.

Her green eyes, emerald, he corrected himself, searched through them as if looking at their souls and It made him curious, what could she see? Death, sorrow and the small, insignificant feelings that remained in the if existant hearts?

He watched when Deidara blindfolded her, and she licked her lips, as if controlling herself. He followed her body language and he waited until she hissed in surprise. He smirked, apparently she was a brave one. He did not care much for that, she would just serve the purpose and that was it.

XxX

Sasori looked at her, she was pretty alright. But there was something in her that made her beautiful and the artist in him would not let it rest until he found what that was, was it the pain in her eyes? Or the way she moved, confident and all? He did not know, but the leader said she was a remarkable kunoichi and he did not say that about anyone. She was an interesting one.

As they moved towards the base, she fell asleep on kisame's back. It was intriguing because no one who had ever been carried by Kisame had enough trust to fall asleep and lower their guard that way. She must have been tired.

XxX

Deidara's eyes traced her body, he bet sasori-danna considered her beautiful, and since they were both artists he would admit it. Her pink hair swayed with the wind as we all ran towards our base, she was going to be needed and Deidara could not help but compare. She seemed a radiant person who had been filled with pain, and yet she smiled.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, she looked so peaceful he had to smile. She reminded him of a little sister he once had, pain came to him and he tried to distract himself. That had been another time, when he was happy. He would have to let go of that sooner or later. Funny he found himself it was the latter, he was not ready to give up those memories yet.

XxX

Sakura woke up to a comfortable bed, she had been laid down huh? Weird, she looked around and her stuff were all in this room, an Akatsuki cloak was resting itself on a chair and clothes were laid down on a small wooden desk. She blinked and sat up. Checked herself for any injuries or oddness in her body and found none. She sighed and rolled off the bed, stood up and stretched like a cat.

It was her morning routine and she looked around, empty enough. Good. She locked the door and proceeded to change her clothes, she grabbed the fishnet base, the black shorts and the red tank. Placed her green combat boots on and packed her normal pouch with kunais and scrolls. The usual stuff.

She smiled at herself, brushed her teeth, used the bathroom and brushed her hair into her usual do. She walked out cautiously and looked around, no one close. 'Good, now I have to get around without being attacked.' she thought, she walked down the hall and found herself in kitchen with a dinning room attached to it. She smiled, if there was one thing she was, it was a great cook.

She looked for the right ingredients and started with the meal, soon she heard footsteps and a woman was close, Sakura turned and dropped the spoon the was cooking the rice with. There, in front of her was a pregnant woman, Konan to be specific. Konan was one of the most powerful kunoichi, which explained she was being guarded now. But Sakura did not understand.

Konan looked half asleep but Sakura knew how those cravings were, she picked the spoon up and washed it so she could continue using it. "You must be the new doctor." she said and Sakura nodded, the meal would take some cooking time either way, so she sat down.

"Sakura Haruno" Konan said and Sakura nodded again, she did not look pregnant yet, but a good doctor like herself knew. "You must be… the reason why I am here?" she ended it as a question. It was a shock, and she would have never expected it. Just as she was coming closer, Deidara and Itachi arrived into the room. Sakura paid no attention to them, "Do.. You mind if I do a quick check-up?" she asked unsure of what she would say.

Itachi was looking at her and deidara was sniffing the room. Sakura could not think and when konan looked at her Sakura could tell she was suspicious. "I swear on the name of my name as a doctor I will not hurt you", she promised and konan nodded. "Do you mind if I ask who the father is?" Sakura mumbled and Konan smirked, "My husband Pein", now Sakura was more than shocked. She smiled at Konan warmly.

"Okay, do not try to push my chakra out okay? I am only going to check the normal stuff and if anything hurts, pinch my shoulder okay?" Sakura said and knelt down. She took a deep breathe in and out and her chakra went to her hands, she put her hands gently on the missing kunoichi's abdomen and closed her eyes. Konan took a sharp intake of breath and Sakura smiled, "It happens, your body is not used to this. Give it a minute." she said and continued. There it was. A small fetus, about a month and a half old. She smiled happily, she loved the miracle of life.

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked as she saw the whole Akatsuki organization around them, looking closely at what she did. Sakura's hand was still glowing, taking genetic information to talk about, that way she would be prepared. "Did you plan it?" Sakura asked and konan looked down on her, "No. it was a… surprise."

"Would you like to know what I found out?" she said and konan looked at her and then at Pein, unsure. "I know you must be feeling confused, you want it to be a surprise, but then again you want to be prepared. I'll tell you something.." Sakura noticed her own voice becoming quivery "Life will throw many things at you, but one thing we must do is protect you at all costs. I am only speaking for myself when I say I will deliver this baby safe into this world." she said and stood up, going back to the food on the stove.

"I wanted.. An abortion." Konan whispered and Sakura spun back so fast it was unbelievable. An abortion? No way in hell. "No." the pinkette said and some members looked at her with icy looks. "You do not want that," Sakura said and she felt her emotions bubble up. "And I will not perform an abortion," the food was ready and she shut off the stove, and darted back to her room. Where she could be in peace.

It was about an hour later when a knock was heard against the wood and Konan's voice was weak against the solid wood. "Can I come in?" she said and Sakura opened the door. She was escorted by deidara and she let them in. she closed the door tight after them.

"I understand my mission and my position in the group. But I will not perform murder on an innocent child." she knew just how much that would kill her inside, and she breathed in. Konan was looking at her, "I.. I want my baby," Konan started saying, "But lets face it, both of its parents are missing nin, not to mention Akatsuki members, the baby could very well grow without its parents." she said and Deidara seemed somber beside Konan.

"I know that, I lived through the same a couple years ago." Deidara looked up and sat on he bed beside her, "what do you mean, Sakura-chan?" she smiled at the affectionate -chan, it reminded her of Naruto. "I was.. Pregnant", she said and looked down, "I became pregnant at age 18, I was scared but he was there with me. We were going to get married and we would raise the baby together with his family," Sakura was getting teary eyed and she smiled at her own weakness.

"I was about 6 months into my pregnancy when I was visiting the graveyard of Konoha, It was my parents anniversary of death and I was being escorted by my friends and my fiancée. We got ambushed, and.. And I got hit. The hit was meant for one of the Hyuuga elders, and I got hit instead. I lost my baby girl that day". She was crying now and Konan could think of nothing to do.

Deidara rolled his eyes and hugged the crying girl. Sakura sniffed and deidara thought of something, "Hey Sakura-chan I know what will cheer you up, you too Konan-chan!" Sakura looked up, she was starting to like Deidara as a friend. This could work out, she thought with a smile.

Deidara seemed as a nice person, but she always had to look behind herself. She should trust no one, but then again, those rules were always broken were they not?

XxX

It had been some rough two months and Sakura had developed a good relationship with the missing nin who called themselves Akatsuki. They were actually people when you got to know them and Sakura cared for almost all of them.

Kisame knocked on her door just like any other morning and she woke up to a nice feeling, she felt cared for and even though most of the Akatsuki members would never admit it, they at least did not want her to die. She stretched but this time, she felt something move beside her. She screeched and felt a pair of masculine arms surround her frame. She tensed and slowly turned around, there in nothing but boxers laid Deidara. She sighed in relief, and pinched his arms. "thank goodness it's you." she said and walked towards the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and walked out in a towel, but imagine her surprise when she not only found Deidara but Kisame and Itachi too. She froze and stared at them. "Guys, what is it?" she asked and Kisame smirked, "Wow Queerbag you did not tell us that Kitten was in such a great shape. So you did not want to share?" he teased and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shut up, fish man. Like I would ever sleep with you." she said and shoo-ed them out. Itachi stood there, gave her a look that said we-will-talk-later and left. Itachi had been acting weird ever since her drunken incident.

Apparently, (she did not remember) but she had kissed the great Uchiha, and he had been at least a bit intoxicated and kissed back… in front of the whole organization and that was something. She shrugged it off, it was probably nothing mayor. She changed into a sundress for today and walked out, she did not always have to wear combat clothes and a change was nice once in a while.

The little stud in her bellybutton ring glowed and she put the light out. She walked towards the main chamber, a.k.a. Konan's room. She was starting to show and her cravings were hitting it off. She knocked and walked in to see Leader… cuddling to Konan? She smiled at them and was about to walk out when Pein called for her. "Sakura! Thank Kami, I need to get out of here, she's making me cuddle…" he whispered as If it was a bad thing.

Sakura giggled and the Leader walked out with the dignity he still had, konan was laughing in bed. "He's falling for it, sooner or later he's going to go mad." she teased and Sakura nodded, and walked over to the pregnant woman, check up time was up and Konan was getting a bit pale.

"Would you like to go out today? You could use some sunshine", she suggested and Konan seemed fine with the idea.

She left her leader's wife to change for herself and walked out to the kitchen, the guys had become quite dependant on her cooking lately and she could picture them all sitting there, acting like they had nothing better to do that wait. She smiled when she found them doing just that.


	3. time will be my allie and my enemy

I stood there, not comprehending the situation. "You lost!" Deidara-chan screamed and I frowned, I had lost in my own game and even worse, I had lost at Itachi Uchiha. At go fish. I wanted to kill myself right there and then, I frowned and stood up to check on the food. Okay, yeah it was loser-move to do but I was mad.

"Don't be a sore looser, Sakura-chan!" kept on saying Deidara-chan and now I had to go through with my punishment, 7 minutes in heaven… in the closet with the winner aka Itachi. I stomped my way, not before telling Sasori a quick reminder, "Sasori-danna, don't let the rice burn!" he had nodded and checked on the food.

I walked in and crossed my arms, Itachi walked right after me and I was pretty sure that he would do nothing, but then again, I had been wrong before. He stood there, towering over me and I frowned, "Not funny, how did I lose?" I said and kept on scowling. He smirked and pushed me closer to him, I looked at him with a confused look and he just leaned into me and kissed me. I stood there, probably looking like an idiot.

"hey! What was that for?" I said and he was looking down at me kind of surprised himself, he seemed shocked for a minute and I wondered if I was that unkissable, I thought it was pretty good but hey, that was my opinion against his.

"What? Was it that bad?" I asked and tried to look him square in the eye but of course that jerk touched my wrist and pulled me closer than possible, there was no room between us, as in like I could feel his whole body pressed against me and I was getting warmer. "Itachi!" is scolded and he chuckled, I froze because Itachi did not chuckle, it was not his nature to be… fun.

I smiled at him and pulled him down for a quick kiss and even though I thought it would be quick, fast and unpainful, like pulling a band-aid off, it was the opposite. He kissed me rough and bit down on my lower lip. I did not know this side of Itachi, was he high or something? His tongue was in my mouth and yet his hands did not lower form my hip bone. I heard a knock and Kisame's voice through the solid door, "One more minute, kitten, try not to kill him."

He smirked and I pushed him away, my knee accidentally touching his crotch, he glared down at me and hissed. "Sorry, did it hurt much?" I asked and unconsciously placed my warm chakra on his hurt area, I realized what I did when he groaned. I stopped all flow of chakra and he rubbed against me, oh god, Itachi had a hard-on!

When they opened the door, I ran out, horrified at what happened, I ran out and grabbed my coat, Deidara followed me and Itachi just went up to his room. I ran out to the fields, it was about a mile away from the base and when I reached it, I gasped in large amounts of air.

What had happened in there? Was Itachi high or drunk? I didn't think so but- OH GOD I made Itachi Uchiha groan and grind… what the heck? I was sitting there, deep in concentration when I heard birds flap away and some screams of pain, my doctor side came to life and I ran to the direction I heard it from. There, a creature was destroying everything and Deidara came into the scene.

"Sakura-chan! Get away from him, he'll hurt you!" I shook my head and saw the creature, it was a man and he had been cursed by the Heaven mark, Orochimaru's mark. I narrowed my eyes and then closed them, trying to think what to do. I walked slowly to the man. "Hello." I said high enough to be heard.

He turned at me with blood lust eyes and I smiled sweetly, it was not his fault. "My name is Sakura, what is yours?" I asked and Dei-chan was running towards me now, ready to strike. I lifted my hand at him, a clear sign to stop him. "Kill! Kill! Kill!" he yelled and lunged, I dodged easily and with my super strength I stopped him, "What is your name?" I asked as he trashed, "Look at me!" I said to the man.

"Look at me, my name is Sakura, I am 20 and I like children. I like nature and you have to stop this madness, breath in and out with me." I kept on saying stuff like these and he seemed to calm down, he fell to his knees and I went down with him. "Are you okay now?" I asked and he nodded.

"What is your name?" I asked and he looked at me with sad eyes, "I did it again, miss Sakura." I understood his position, he could not control it and he probably never would. "I am Juugo", he said and I smiled at him, I stood up and offered him my hand. "Hey juugo, do you understand what just happened?" I asked and he nodded. "I lost control again, I hurt people." I shook my head and swirled around with a smile, "I am not hurt. Look, you cannot control it and I understand, but next time you lose control, think of people who care for you and stuff you like to watch or say", it was an old physiatrist trick and it worked.

He looked at me, "I have no one who cares, miss Sakura." he said and I smiled, poor kid. "You have me, Juugo. I care, now go wherever you had to go." I plucked a flower from the soil and gave it to him, "As a reminder." I said and he smiled peacefully.

Deidara was now freaking out, he called for me, "Sakura-chan let's go!" he said and waited for me under a tree, I walked away and waved at Juugo. "Coming Dei-chan!" and I ran to him, giggling to myself. I had helped someone, god I missed that feeling.

As we ran to the base, we kept on alert. Our guards up and ready, no one was following and we entered the base. I walked in giggling as a butterfly perched itself on my nose, I grabbed it gently and let it out, it deserved sunshine and the base was not filled with any of what it needed.

I walked into my room and saw Itachi sitting on my bed, a mask of emptiness on his face. "Hey" I mumbled and he looked up at me, I knew he would not apologize but then again, it had been my own fault.

I smiled at him and sat on the desk chair, "What is it?" he kept on looking at me. "I will not apologize Sakura." he said and I nodded, "Oh I know. You're not that type", he narrowed his eyes at me and stood up. He looked threathanly and it was funny, because I knew he wouldn't hurt me now. I giggled at his façade.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me, I stood up and kissed his cheek, I meant it as a tease but I found myself under him on the bed. I blinked up at him and he groaned. Again! I blinked again and he kissed me hard. I couldn't think and thus I responded his kiss, probably not the best way because he sat up and pulled me up with him, he pulled me onto his lap and I straddled him. He moved onto my neck and I was blushing.

"I-Itachi we.. Can't, I'm your.. Doct- aah!" he bit down on my neck and smirked, Itachi, _the_ Itachi Uchiha, monotonous bastard was a little too passionate with me. I smiled at how good his tongue felt against my neck, I moaned and something pressed against my crotch, I realized it was his own. He had gotten another hard-on! I blushed and closed my eyes tight.

He pushed me back on the bed and I opened my eyes halfway, he was looking at me with such an intense look I felt myself melt. I tugged on his shirt and he took it off, letting me see his abs, I licked my lips and he narrowed his eyes. "Sakura. You need to stop that" he said and I looked up at him, confused. Did he want me to strip too? I shrugged and began to pull my blouse off, I got caught by his hands midway. "Umm.. Itachi? My shoulder hurts in this position", I said and he took it off.

"Sakura, I will not stop after this." I nodded at him and pulled him down for a kiss, he pulled my skirt off and I whispered what was probably a mood killer but I did not care, "Grab a condom."

He nodded and took one from his back pocket and I raised my eyebrow at that one.

He pulled his own pants off and kissed all over my body, making me hot enough. Maybe I would regret this later, but for now I understood the parameters. And with that, I slept with Itachi Uchiha, the most feared killer in history.

XxX

I woke up with a pain on my lower back, I frowned, Itachi had been rough but what did I expect from a guy who did not show any emotions all day and all of the sudden found a sex partner? I smiled at that one, I was no one's sex partner. I felt masculine arms wrap against me and I figured it was Dei-chan again. I turned and squealed when I saw it was Itachi. His eyes opened at my squeal and I blushed. I giggled "sorry." he pulled me closer to his chest and I was confused.

"Itachi? I have to shower." I said and he stood up too, "Move it" I said and he raised a perfect eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way, instead of getting to the bathroom by myself, Itachi was escorting me. "you know, I don't need help showering, Itachi", I said and he looked at me without any tease in his eyes, "I am showering too," I raised an amused eyebrow at that one.

"Go to your own room" I suggested and he glared at me. I shoo-ed him and he complied with a killing aura around him. I paid no mind to that, he always had a mood on and I hummed as I showered, washing myself thoroughly. I walked out and my room was empty, thank goodness.

I had a day ahead of me, check on Konan, cook on the guys and then train for a few hours, followed by eating and heading out to find some herbs for some medicine, some of the guys were catching colds. I looked at a small calendar, five months already and today was a harsh day. Leona was killed today and my lips quivered, my eyes stung with tears, I had to get out of here.

I walked out and I put on my cloak, I had grabbed my stray hat too. I walked into the living room and checked on Konan, "Everything is okay, the baby girl is doing just fine", she blinked at me. Oh oh, I let it slip and I flushed at her happy face, I remembered how I was a couple years ago and I couldn't help but feel my heart ache. "I'm going out today", I said and started walking out, I was followed by them. "I'm going to look for herbs, if any of you want to join, feel free to."

I ended up being followed by Konan who wanted sunshine, Dei-chan who just wanted to go and Itachi, who was strangely following me. We ended up by a village near the base, it was a couple hours away and konan was being carried by Kisame, who had just joined us with Sasori. I frowned at all of them, As some of the guys went to get food for the hungry and pregnant woman, I sat down and looked at a flower, memories were coming too fast and I couldn't block them all. Deidara and Konan were looking at me and I looked up.

Konan frowned, I was probably all teary eyed, "Today… Leona would have… She would have turned 2". that was all that I needed to say to be hugged by Deidara, Konan reminded me and she was just turning six months. She would have to go on bed rest from now on, we heard shouts and I stood up quickly. Sasori and Kisame came fast too, Itachi stood on a tree looking with his always-on Sharingan. I closed my eyes, four people, followed by a group of 7. I frowned and shrugged, wasn't my problem, then I felt it.

I ran towards the sudden chakra flare, followed by Dei-chan and Kisame. The others were following and I managed to yell at them "Take her to the base! Don't let a soul get near her!" I stopped by some foliage, there in the middle of the field stood Juugo, he was injured and a couple nins were laughing at his state.

I glared from the side-lines and stepped closer, Deidara saw my goal and stopped me, I pulled away and as one of them hit Juugo again, I stopped them. They looked at me with smirks and grins, "What do we have here, a little girl?" I fumed and with chakra infused fists, they both flew away. I kneeled down and checked on Juugo, his curse mark was gaining mass and he pushed me away. "Juugo, it's Sakura. Calm Down, remember our trick", I said and he closed his eyes and soon he calmed down.

They were coming, and Deidara was looking around, I wasn't wearing my cloak now and I was just standing there, looking at them. Juugo was injured and dei-chan was about to step in. I turned and smiled, "Don't worry, I got these", I assured and cracked my neck, poor Juugo was out cold.

I looked at him, and turned back at the couple of bastards, "You know, I hate it when someone attacks another one at their backs. If you are going to attack, be a man about it and fight properly", I said and I heard my own voice, it was cold. I smiled and they looked calm. "Get the hell out of here before I kill you. I do not enjoy taking lives", I said and they closed in on me. I sighed, would they ever listen? I felt more presences and figured they would be the warning.

My hands shot out too fast and I had them both by the necks, they were squirming, I was looking at them straight into the eye. "I do not enjoy death, but you two can be a fair warning". I cracked the neck of one, and instant kill and the other one, I just broke his spine and numbed his body.

I dropped them and returned to Juugo, I healed him quickly and let him sleep, either way, I had to move him away from here, and so I placed him under a tree. He looked peaceful under the shadow, deidara joined me, followed by Sasori. I smiled at them "I do not like pain either, I try to kill effortlessly." I explained and they nodded. Dei-chan stopped a kunai that was aimed for my head. I turned around calmly and froze to the ground.

Standing there, were 5 nin, all rogue and pissed off. I had killed their friends so they had a reason, but one of them looked too familiar. My eyes widened, it was the same man who attacked me and killed my child! Fury spread through me and I walked towards them. We were apart by a 10 meter space.

The leader, the same one who attacked me looked carefully at me and Sasori-danna and Dei-chan flanked me. I narrowed my eyes at him, not caring about anyone else. I could sense three other chakra and life flares but I did not care anymore.

I looked straight at him, and he looked back, he grinned, I was disgusted, "You" I said and he heard me, "So it is you, you're that pathetic Prego I attacked a couple years ago", my anger flared and Dei-chan placed a hand over my shoulder, I looked at him quickly, "He killed her, he killed Leona", I stepped closer and they all got ready. There was something they didn't know about me, I had a special talent. My fists clenches and power lashed through me. Dei-chan and Sasori-Danna attacked, soon they were only three standing. They left me the scumbag.

"You will pay for what you did, first you attack me and kill my baby, and now you attack my friend", I heard more presences, all Akatsuki. I retrieved a Katana and he looked at me with amusement. "What will you do with that, don't hurt yourself _princess_". he called me princess, that is one thing of many you don't call me.

XxX

I stepped closer and my head was low, hiding my eyes, either way, my eyes were not important now, I wanted him to feel the pain I felt, the desperation of life. The katana was unshed and I turned the blade sideways, I closed my eyes and smiled.

"If you value your life, run", I warned and he did not listen, he stood there and I laughed bitterly, "Do you know why I wanted to name her Leona?" I said and my pain started to flow, I focused on the pain he would have and the katana dissolved into Cherry blossoms, all of them glowing and spinning in the air, everyone looked at them and then I smiled.

"It means My strength, you killed my daughter, I kill you. An eye for an eye, and believe it's much less than what he would have done to you", I said and the cherry blossoms flew at him, he was cut by them and bled to death. I turned around and I felt tears running down my cheeks.

I ran to deidara and hugged him, I was sobbing now, the pain of memories was too large and Itachi looked at me. "Please take me away, guys. I- I can't stand seeing him anymore.." I was aware Itachi would want answers, but then again, they would all want them. And I had a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Is there enough room in your heart?

She needed to calm herself, she thought but how? How could she be calm when trying to explain herself, her past, to criminals who were now important to her. She walked slowly, pacing around the room. She knew they were watching her, specially those red eyes. She finally stopped, she needed to stop acting stupid and just say it.

She sat down in front of them and decided to not look at them, thinking it would be easier. "Two and a half years ago, I did something stupid, I had sex without protection." she started and that got the attention of the organization she now belonged to, "It was only a couple of weeks later when I noticed special changes in my body, and thinking I had caught something during a mission, did a quick check-up, imagine my surprise when I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared." Deidara watched as her eye brows scrunched up and a pained look on her face, he knew about her past, just not with details.

"I had to tell my boyfriend, after all he was the father. And so we decided, well, I decided I'd have my baby, I would never, ever kill such an innocent creature. And so he proposed, I had accepted with hope to start a family, to give a good life to my baby. You know, I always wanted a baby girl," she seemed like she was talking to herself now, "and I got it, I wanted… I loved the baby inside me and I was about six months old when I went to visit my parent's graves, it had been their tenth anniversary death year and Neji went with me, so did his family.

For some reason, his family had accepted me warmly, well, as much as they could, most of them were as cold and cynist as they could be, but they…" she shook her head, and Kisame saw the flicker of pain again, "I was attacked that day, it was actually meant for one of the elders, but instead they got me." her voice was now low, filled with bitterness and pain and sorrow.

"Today… today is, two years ago from today I was attacked and I miscarried Leona." she ended in a whisper and deidara was the first one to get to her, she wiped the tears away and Pein could only watch with anguish, she couldn't perform an abortion because of that. Because of her daughter. He knew that the whole organization would somehow find a respect for her now, she had suffered through so much, just like them.

tears were running silently down her cheeks and she paid no mind to them, even if she wiped them, others would just follow. Itachi watched with a tight jaw, she had never mentioned any of this, but then again… why would she? It was her own right to keep these matters quiet. He watched a bitter smile come to her face, and a gurgle of laugh escaped from her laugh.

"You know, I accepted this mission, and I don't regret it", that earned a shock from all of them, "But I just wished I could have gone to their grave today…" she trailed off and deidara was the first one to kneel beside her, "Hey Sakura-chan, I can go with you if you want, yeah", he offered and her head snapped up. "Will you?" she asked and they could all see her hopeful face, it was hard to say no to such an adorable creature. The missing nin nodded and helped her stand up. "C'mon Sakura-chan, change and we'll go".

Itachi didn't like the way deidara looked at her, and the way Sasori trailed after them was aggravating him too, why had they suddenly gotten feelings for her? She was his, god dammit and they'd need to know that, and thus he walked after them, and waited. Sakura would come out of her room soon and they'd have a little talk.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

She walked in and Dei-chan walked after her, closing the door, she wanted to go, but was unsure if they would go in unseen, after all Neji would be there too, her eyes widened, how stupid of her! Neji couldn't spot her, as far as he knew, she was out in various missions, and she meant to keep it that way. "Maybe I shouldn't go to Konoha, Dei-ch-!" she was cut off by his lips, deidara was kissing her! She pulled away and her look told her off, Deidara was flushing, he bit back the apology, he would not regret kissing her.

He had liked her the minute she had smiled at him, and he found her not only fun, but filled with joy, so much had happened to her and yet she kept on smiling. And he liked that about her very much, but to his displeasure, she backed away and he could see the hurt in her eyes. She did all she could, she ran.

And that's what got him into a very, very messy problem when she ran away from the room, and away from the base, crashing with whoever was in her way, a.k.a. Itachi Uchiha. The afromentioned, saw the hurt and teary eyes that she was using and gave on glare to the flamboyant man in her room, he was touching his lips and that was enough for him.

It disturbed him, no, Itachi Uchiha did not worry about petty things such as Sakura Haruno, even though she was his lover, and he felt an inexplicable tug at his chest whenever he saw the tears, no, that was probably indigestion or some other illness, she'd have to take care of it. Later. When they were alone in her room, the light only being candles and he would kiss her and make her moan and breath heavily while watching from under hi-

He pushed the thoughts for later, Sakura was running away and even though he felt like going with her, he would not chase. Itachi Uchiha was never a man of chasing. Even if it was her they were speaking of, she was just… a friend? No, no one was a friend of his, but that would be resolved later, now he had important matters In his hands, she had left her Akatsuki cloak behind and so he had to go after her, and he found it extremely annoying when Sasori followed, trailed by Deidara and Kisame.

She was not far in front of them, and her direction was clear as crystal, he knew were she would go: Konoha's graveyard, but the question was, would it be the private one on the outsides of Konoha, or would it be the public one? By her speed and direction, he made an accurate note she was heading towards the private, because he would never guess, guessing was for the weak and stupid who were not sure. And Itachi Uchiha always knew.

His eyes narrowed when he felt her stop, something had caught her attention and he was already disliking whoever it was. He blinked, when had he become so.. Possessive with her? He knew better than that, but the answer came to him and he cursed himself for not being to stop those feelings before… he was indeed infatuated with Sakura Haruno.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

She smiled, Juugo? Could it be him? But she frowned when she felt the concealed chakra around him, it was hidden but it was there, and there was more than one! An ambush! She rushed to where he was, and there he was, in the middle of a space, his eyes focused on a small bird, she concealed her chakra like a professional and waited, whoever dared to hurt him would suffer the consequences.

Suddenly, he looked up and pinned her down with one calm stare. He knew she was there and so she walked out, "Hello Sakura-san", he said and she smiled warmly at him, she neared him and felt one of the concealed chakras flare, "Hi Juugo, how are you doing today?" she asked and the questioned man could only think she was very kind, no one really bothered to ask him on an usual basis.

"I'm well, and you, Sakura-san?" she frowned and sighed, he looked at her so calmly it was impossible to feel agitated, "I… I'm not doing as well as I hoped, you see, I'm on my way to visit loved ones." that was all it took, and she saw the mark on his neck, she gently touched it, "Does it still hurt?" she was about to start giving him some warm chakra of hers to ease the pain when she hear a _swoosh! _through the trees and before she could move, a huge sword was coming her way, she didn't move, instead she lifter her hand and caught it with no problems, but the scowl on her face told her impatience for such toys.

She looked carefully at the sword, "I guess they're finally stopped being cautious", she whispered and with one push, the sword was into the earth, it was heavy as it was but with that little push, it would be very hard to pull out of the hard earth. She blinked slowly, and a small sigh was heard, "Three of them, two males, one female, apparently the one who threw this… toy at me is now hiding behind me and will attack in no less than a few seconds", and she had been right, to Juugo's surprise. Suigetsu attacked the small woman and she didn't even dodge, but Juugo was feeling unseasy about this, Sakura-san was a nice person.

"Suigetsu-san, please don't attack her anymore", he said and Sakura blinked, "You know this man, Juugo-san?" she asked and said man nodded, beside him, he was… distinguished. Sharp teeth, silvery hair but he was young, strong even, and for some reason, he grinned at her. "What a pretty girl here, Juugo, is she like your secret fucking buddy or something?" he said and Sakura refrained from punching him, he was Juugo's friend, and she would be respectful.

"I believe you should respect Juugo-san more, and no, I'm just his friend," she felt Dei-chan's hidden chakra signature, and Sasori's, Itachi's and finally Kisame's too. She smiled, "I have to go, but my guess is that we'll see each other again," she kissed Juugo's cheek and waved bye as she ran off. Unknown to her, that little kiss had sparked many reactions in varied males, all within range of Juugo, poor innocent Juugo.

One of them was Deidara, who just watched in awe as Sakura skipped not towards them, but to Konoha, smart girl, he thought. In case they followed her, she would not lead them to us. Unlike Deidara's complimentary thoughts, Kisame was amused and on contrary to that, Itachi did not like it. At all.

But unaware to all of them, there was one more man who felt the need to smack Juugo's calm face, even though he was his teammate. And that was Sasuke Uchiha, who had just seen her little innocent exchange and her power. Sakura was also causing him distress, and he didn't like it either.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

She hoped through tree branches and she reached her place, the private graveyard that only some of Konoha got the chance to bury their loved ones in. and she was one of them, she did quick seals and her body slowly became invisible, only those with special traits as the Sharingan would see her, and with that, she walked slowly, hell even respectful to those buried under the 6 feet she was now standing on, she stopped in front of her daughter's grave, she knelt down and just stared.

And that's just how Itachi saw her when he arrived at the decaying and yet beautiful graveyard. He almost regretted coming because it was an invasion of privacy, but then again, note the _almost, after all he did not regret much. Specially carrying her back to the base after she had passed out after three hours of crying silently in front of Leona's and her parent's grave. _

_XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX_

_He watched in some musing of his own as Suigetsu continued to struggle with the sword embedded into the ground, and he said continued because he had been trying so for half an hour now, and it was pissing him off. _

"_Just get the fucking sword out, Suigetsu." What could that little girl, no, scratch that, woman, yes, she had matured and he could see it, how old was she now? Twenty maybe? He thought so, because he had turned twenty himself not long ago, not that his current teammates knew of it. He glared at nothing, why had she kissed Juugo? And why did he seem so calm about it? He would never let any of this bother him if not for the fact that Juugo was being useless at the time, just sitting there, looking at the direction in which Sakura had ran off an hour or so ago. She wasn't the same girl who had confessed to him, she wasn't the same weak girl who needed his protection, she had no ties on him now. And for some reason, he felt like extra weight was on his shoulders, guilt and his own curiousness some of it. _

_He motioned for Karin to help Suigetsu, and with some reluctance she did, because he asked, he had learnt that even though she was a good chakra tracer, she was a big fan girl . And while he hated that, he would use it at his advantage now, she would start a fight with Suigetsu and that would give him the perfect opportunity of speaking briefly to Juugo. He walked to him and just stared down at him, he was looking different today, "How do you know her?" he asked, there was no point in hiding his interest and Juugo knew it._

"_Miss Sakura helped me not too long ago, she said she was my friend and that, she said she cared", Juugo's calm face erupted into a small frown, "I thought I would never see miss Sakura again", Sasuke didn't like that, he just left and scouted the area, trying to distract himself from his wondering thoughts, why was she all the way here? Wasn't she supposed to be in Konoha…? _

_XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX_

_She scowled in her sleep, and the warmth that he was providing was pulling away, she fisted her hands on his cloak and he just looked down on her, she was still in his arms even though they had arrived about ten minutes ago. She had been so fragile, and this was the woman who had managed to lure him into traps, he had been defeated by the very same girl who was now sleeping in his arms, on his bed._

_He looked down on her again, his Sharingan eyes capturing every single detail, from the small freckle on the side of her right eye, to the very green color of those mentioned, her small nose held elegance and innocence, she was in a way, beautiful. She was like a doll, a fragile glass doll who would be tainted by his hands. _

_He pursed his lips at that one, she was more than tainted, he had thought about the matter for a while now, and even though she was so mad, he didn't blame her. Everyone in this organization had a past, they had something they had been trying to hide. And her secret was just as painful as the others, but he still couldn't believe this was the very same girl who had bared a child. She looked too angelical. _

_Her nose rubbed against his cloak and she frowned, he let her go just enough time to pull of the aforementioned piece of clothing and he just remained in a net shirt with a black and simple shirt on it. She cuddled to him and his hand automatically went to her pink tresses. One would think that in such organization, a beauty like this would not exist, and yet there she was._

_Just resting like a child in its mothers arms, and he pulled her closer, if she was going to sleep, mind as well he should too. He accommodated her as carefully as he could on the side of his bed while he did the same. She ended up turning around and hiding her face in his chest, he blinked. No other woman had ever done that, he wouldn't lie, he hadn't been too innocent himself, but she looked so precious to him now, he promised himself he would take care of her._

_Itachi Uchiha had just found someone worth the while, and he wasn't going to let go as easily as the others. He smirked as his own lips kissed the top of her head, he chuckled, she had no idea what she had gotten into. _


End file.
